


Being Almighty

by xenia_che



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, Romance, можно считать скорее ориджем...
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Вообще-то, у них с Митчеллом всё довольно круто. Хотя, когда Андерс впервые узнал, что брат нанял ему телохранителя – ржал в голос. Подумаешь, пара неудачных переговоров, это же не повод. Но Майку оказалось достаточно. Он на три дня пропал куда-то, а потом вернулся – с ним. Тогда Андерс снова ржал в голос, потому что откровенно не понимал, какой может быть толк от этого несуразного парня с растрепанными чёрными кудрями, в фиолетовом бомбере и с пожившими зелёными митенками на неожиданно изящных руках. Ещё и акцент ирландский, какая глупость.





	Being Almighty

**Author's Note:**

> Ох, я даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
> Давайте так.  
> Автор смотрел Being Human в далёком 2013 году. Almighty Johnsons - тогда же. 1 сезон. Урывками. И вообще, всё, что я помню из обоих сериалов, это факт, что Андерс - мудак редскостный и трахает всё, что движется. А, ну и что Митчелл офигенный/самый лучший/сердечки в глазах/круче не бывает, но в первом сезоне он был солнечный зайчик (хоть и вампир), а потом стал страдать и убивать людей. Так что, в фанфике у меня всё перемешалось.  
> Окей, я бы даже сказала так - давайте сделаем вид, что это почти оридж? Здесь есть Митчелл времён первого сезона и Андерс, который мудак и бог красноречия (и всё). Я знаю, что в каноне у Андерса одна затюканная ассистенка, а ещё там какие-то женщины жёны/невесты/богини... Хрен с ними. Андерс работает в своём JPR-агентстве, Митчелл живёт в его гостевой спальне. Остальное - детали.  
> На самом деле, я просто увидела клип (ссылку на который приложу в конце) и поняла, что клипу бы очень подошел фанфик. А уж получилось у меня передать нужное настроение или нет - кто знает. Скажем так, я попыталась get it out of my system. Надеюсь, кому-нибудь да понравится.  
> Ссылка на клип, собственно  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYnUgkUbEKw

Андерс стоит на пороге собственной квартиры и никак не может найти этот чёртов ключ. Его немного ведёт от выпитого шампанского (и, кажется, там был ещё ром?), холодный ночной ветер, пробравшийся в коридор из приоткрытого окна, нещадно задувает за воротник, заставляя непроизвольно передёргивать плечами. Андерс шарит по карманам (уже пятый раз, не меньше), но чёртово ключа – да, это теперь его официальное название, - нигде нет.

Из-за двери не доносится ни звука. Даже часы не тикают. А могли бы. Андерс вновь чертыхается себе под нос и на удачу дергает дверную ручку. Открыто.

В квартире, куда он вваливается, изо всех сил стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, горит торшер. Мягкий, теплый свет окутывает пустую гостиную. На кухне бормочет радио, в воздухе пахнет бергамотом, мятой и чем-то цитрусовым. Часы над молчащим телевизором отбивают три раза. Странно, а из-за двери казалось, будто здесь тишина. Мертвая зона. Выжженная пустыня.

Андерс пьяно хихикает себе под нос от дурацкого сравнения и, забывшись, хлопает дверью. И, как назло, именно в этот момент из ванной выходит Митчелл, приглаживая пальцами мокрые отросшие кудри. Оборачивается на громкий звук, машинально скалит клыки, прежде чем, разглядев в полумраке Андерса, недовольно поджать губы.

\- Предполагается, что ты должен позвонить мне _до того_ , как соберешься уходить с закрытого приёма, - голос Митчелла звучит хрипло, надменно, Андерс не любит эти интонации.

\- Предполагается, - Андерс с усмешкой расправляет плечи и, покачнувшись, вцепляется в косяк слабой хваткой.  – Что ты меня охраняешь двадцать четыре часа в сутки, о великий. Мне стало скучно, и я решил добраться своим ходом. Хотя, Майк тебя за такое по головке не погладит, как думаешь, повелитель тьмы?

Митчелл молчит долгое мгновение, затем смаргивает почти лениво, позволяя той самой тьме затопить его глазницы. Между приоткрытых влажных губ мелькают длинные клыки. Андерс с шумом втягивает воздух.

\- Майк, если узнает, посадит тебя на цепь, - почти улыбается Митчелл, дергая плечом.

Видение исчезает так же быстро, как появилось. Его глаза снова выглядят человеческими.

\- Вот ещё, - хмыкает Андерс, но перед его глазами на секунду вспыхивает образ Майка, и весь боевой задор мгновенно покидает его тело, заставляя прислониться спиной к стене.

\- Я заварил чай, - уже совсем другим голосом говорит Митчелл. Смотрит вопросительно, наклонив голову. Почти нежно.

Андерс отрицательно качает головой, немного замешкавшись, отрывается от стены и сбегает в свою спальню. И да, пару раз он всё-таки врезается в комод и, - чёрт бы его побрал! – в угол серванта. Мизинцем.

***

Вообще-то, у них с Митчеллом всё довольно круто. Хотя, когда Андерс впервые узнал, что брат нанял ему телохранителя – ржал в голос. Подумаешь, пара неудачных _переговоров_ , это же не повод. Но Майку оказалось достаточно. Он на три дня пропал куда-то, а потом вернулся – с _ним_. Тогда Андерс снова ржал в голос, потому что откровенно не понимал, какой может быть толк от этого несуразного парня с растрепанными чёрными кудрями, в фиолетовом бомбере и с пожившими зелёными митенками на неожиданно изящных руках. Ещё и акцент ирландский, какая глупость.

А через минуту Андерс, конечно же, готов был рвать и метать, потому что ирландское недоразумение оказалось, - ну а как же! – вампиром. Где Майк его откопал, оставалось загадкой. Но Митчелл быстро прижился в просторной квартире Андерса. Завёл любимую кружку и десяток разных мешочков с чаями. Забил половину холодильника пакетами с донорской кровью. Занял гостевую спальню, куда с первой же _зарплаты_ натащил клетчатых рубашек, разноцветных бомберов и совершенно нелепых футболок. Начал варить по утрам чудовищный кофе, игнорируя моднейшую японскую кофеварку. Бродил по ночам, скрепя паркетом, и шарахался от собственного мобильного.

 

Андерс, конечно, поначалу издевался. Развлекался, как мог.

 

Сперва он попытался воздействовать на вампира своими _чарами._ Да, да, известно, что они действуют только на смертных. И да, естественно, пока Браги торчал в Мидгарде, от его сил было так, практически одно название, не то, что _дома._ Но. Но! Всё это никак не мешало ему хотя бы попытаться.

Митчелл – проклятый кровосос! – никак на попытки не отреагировал. Хотя нет, конечно, отреагировал – зарядил Андерсу в нос, отрывисто, без замаха. А потом с почти детским восторгом притащил ромашковый чай, разбавленный – подумать только, - молоком. И здоровенный кусок вырезки, замороженной, чтобы синяка не осталось. И даже сам приложил его к носу совершенно обалдевшего от такого расклада Андерса. Потому что да, вообще-то, он даже в школе никогда не дрался – сначала удавалось переключить обидчика на Майка, а потом его сладких речей стало достаточно, чтобы утихомирить всякого хулигана. И однокурсника. И преподавателя в университете. И любую (окей, _почти_ любую) девчонку. А на этого грёбанного вампира, естественно, не хватило.

 

Тогда, выждав некоторое время, Андерс перешёл к плану Б. Он довольно быстро заметил, что Митчелл хоть и выглядит как икона британского гранжа, в душе старомоден, как пожилая викторианская леди из именитого рода.  Чёртова вдовствующая графиня Грэтем с трехдневной щетиной и в солнцезащитных очках посреди пасмурного апрельского утра. Ну окей, может быть, всё не настолько плохо. Но факт оставался фактом – Митчелл не спешил залезть кому-нибудь под юбку, хотя Андерс пару раз направил в его сторону вполне достойных кандидаток. Между прочим, от чистого сердца.

Поэтому, Андерс решил, что самый лучший способ досадить вампиру, который теперь таскался за ним непрерывно, быть…ну, собственно, _собой._ Он стал втягивать Митчелла в обсуждение всех женщин, которых только видел вокруг. Потребовал помощи с выбором новой ассистентки – естественно, для этого надо было перебрать целую стопку фотографий полуобнаженных девиц в купальниках и местами без. А что, Андерс сразу указывал в вакансии, какие параметры должны быть у его потенциальной сотрудницы и что наличие фото обязательно. И ничего, присылали же. Митчелл помогать отказался, но не раздраженно или возмущенно, как надеялся Андерс – он только дернул плечом, покачал головой и, смерив Андерса каким-то почти разочарованным взглядом, ушел в свою комнату. И не выходил оттуда до самого вечера.

 

Тогда Андерс устроил вечеринку. Шумную. С блэк-джеком и…Ну, в общем, вечеринку. Позвал друзей, клиентов, даже Тая притащил. Таю была отведена роль боцмана, который в трудную минуту поддержит своего капитана и поможет ему наступать единым фронтом.

Получилось, конечно, не очень. Тай сначала торчал у Митчелла в комнате до самой полуночи – спелись две вдовствующие императрицы с высокой моралью и тягой к романтике. А потом и вовсе свалил, оставив Андерса одного разбираться с блэк-джеком и… Кутили они до утра, а потом Андерс проснулся ближе к вечеру и обнаружил, что он весь покрыт дурацкими надписями (грёбанный перманентный маркер!), а его член приклеен к животу (и откуда только клей-пистолет взяли, заразы?). Над ним возвышался Митчелл. Стоял себе спокойно – клетчатая рубашка расстегнута на несколько пуговиц, влажные кудри обрамляют бледное лицо, на губах полуулыбка, а в руках кружка с его этим чудовищным кофе.

\- Пить…- простонал Андерс, чувствуя себя до сих пор пьяным. И потянулся, с надеждой глядя на Митчелла. В лицо ему, естественно, прилетел кофе. Хорошо хоть холодный. Андерс пару раз чихнул от неожиданности, часто-часто моргая ресницами и пытаясь вспомнить, как работают руки. А Митчелл вздохнул нарочито громко и всё-таки притащил воды. Целое ведро. И выливать в этот раз ничего на Андерса не стал. Может быть, именно после этого его немного попустило. И началось их затяжное перемирие.

***

\- Ланч? – Митчелл стоит на пороге его кабинета, чуть запыхавшийся, обычно приглаженные кудри торчат по все стороны. Андерс вопросительно приподнимает бровь и смотрит на него снизу вверх. – Помог Донне дотащить коробки. Привезли какой-то хлам для твоего приёма в пятницу, а курьер сбежал, едва она поставила свою подпись в накладной. Пришлось помочь.

\- А Донна это…? – Андерс на секунду задумывается, но имя никак не желает соединяться с лицом.

\- Твоя ассистентка, - теперь очередь Митчелла недоуменно хлопать ресницами.

\- Мою ассистентку зовут Меган, – уверенно отзывается Андерс, хмуря брови.

\- Бывшую ассистентку. А теперь у тебя Донна, уже три дня как, - Митчелл прислоняется к косяку и опять поджимает губы. Андерс терпеть не может, когда он так делает, потому что сразу чувствует себя одновременно нашкодившим ребёнком и самым обычным идиотом.  

\- Чёрт, я отвлекся, - Андерс распрямляет плечи и поправляет закатанные рукава рубашки. – В этом офисе уже целых дни дня находится женщина, с которой я до сих пор не спал! Форменный непорядок, тебе не кажется?

\- Я так понимаю, ланч откладывается, - Митчелл сразу сдувается; его тело, до этого расслабленное и спокойное, в миг деревенеет, разглаживаются морщинки вокруг глаз. Андерс на секунду зажмуривается, пощипывая переносицу, чтобы отогнать видение. Какая ему разница, как там выглядит Митчелл.

\- Нет, - после затянувшегося молчания выдает Андерс, неожиданно для самого себя. Он точно собирался сказать что-то другое. – Всё в силе. Мексиканский тебя устроит? Или опять заставишь ехать через полгорода в тайский? Учти, это последний раз в этом месяце.

\- Мексиканский сойдёт, - Митчелл дергает плечом и отступает в сторону, пропуская Андерса вперёд. Андерс чувствует внезапную гордость, заметив в его темных глазах расцветающую улыбку.

***

Они вместе проводят все будние дни. Андерс работает, Митчелл – сидит над душой и читает всякие ширпотреб. С точки зрения Андерса, конечно. И если Беккета, Оруэла и Достоевского он ещё готов как-то терпеть, то на Джойсе теряет всякое самообладание.

\- Джойс? Серьезно? – Андерс комкает чистый лист бумаги и, прицелившись, кидает Митчеллу в голову. Тот, не глядя, отбивает самодельный снаряд и лишь приподнимает бровь.

\- Цыпочки любят умных парней, но это уже перебор, - продолжает Андерс, откидываясь на спинку кресла, по привычке тянет в рот колпачок от ручки.

\- Он был неплохим парнем, - спокойно отзывается Митчелл, с шелестом переворачивая страницу. – Мылся только редко, а в остальном был отличным собеседником. Экскурсии по Дублину мог водить с закрытыми глазами.

Андерс от неожиданности едва не проглатывает пластиковый колпачок, заходится в кашле, да таком сильном, что на глазах выступают слёзы.

\- Ты был знаком с Джойсом? – выдавливает Андерс, приходя в себя. Митчелл даже не поднял головы.

\- И с Беккетом. И с Оруэлом. Достоевского только, жаль, не застал, - Митчелл вдруг усмехается и поднимает на Андерс лукавый взгляд. – Я, в общем-то, и Толкину был представлен. Ты, как новозеландец, должен оценить.

Андерс лишь закатывает глаза и демонстративно отворачивается к своему компьютеру. В который ему приходится бездумно пялиться следующие полчаса, имитируя бурную деятельность, потому что вообще-то именно сейчас никаких срочных дел у него как раз нет.

* * *

Они вместе ходят на ланч. Андерс считает это дурацкой традицией, но Митчелл, похоже, воспринимает это как часть своей работы. Он вообще очень серьезно относится ко всей это идее _телохранительства_ , тогда как Андерс подозревает, что Майк уже сто раз успел пожалеть о своем поспешном решении.

Митчелл, что удивительно, практически всеяден, когда дело касается человеческой еды. Но у него явно какая-то нездоровая страсть к азиатской кухне, отчего Андерс страдает едва ли не больше, чем от необходимости делить с кем-то свою квартиру на постоянной основе.

 Страдает, но соглашается мотаться на другой конец Окленда в это дурацкое тайское местечко, где столы застелены клеенками, официанты едва говорят по-английски, а вместо нормальных приборов дают одноразовые деревянный палочки, в которых заноз больше, чем толку.

Митчелл, попав в это неугодное богу место, всегда довольно жмурится, выпивает тонны их невыносимого зелёного чая и едва ли не урчит, поглощая очередной _том ям, пханэнг карри, падтай_ и прочую лабуду. Андерс закатывает глаза и недовольно поводит плечами, затянутыми в серый костюм от Томболини. И только то, как ярко улыбается Митчелл, получив в подарок (как постоянный клиент) вторую порцию тайского песочного печенья, примиряет Андерса со всей этой затеей.

* * *

Они вместе ходят в клубы. И этот факт не нравится Андерсу больше всего. Яркие огни, громкая музыка, реки алкоголя – всё это его, Андерса, родная стихия. И да, ему совершенно не слабо уединиться в туалете с тремя, а то и четырьмя красотками за ночь – на пьяных людей влиять даже проще, чем на детей и стариков. Но теперь у барной стойки, обрядившись в чёрный кожаный плащ и пожав губы, стоит Митчелл. Смотрит, прищурившись, пьёт пинту за пинтой (за счёт Андерса, конечно же) и обворожительно улыбается каждой девице, которая, набравшись смелости, подходит к нему познакомиться. Девицы уходят ни с чем, потому что Митчелл – зараза, - слишком занят тем, чтобы осуждать Андерса. За яркие огни, за громкую музыку и за реки алкоголя.

Сегодня Андерс не выдерживает и, опрокинув в себя очередную стопку текилы и вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, решительно подходит к вампиру.

\- Ты как будто на литургию пришёл, а не на открытие нового клуба, - Андерсу приходится наклониться совсем близко, чтобы перекричать музыку, черные кудри щекочут ему нос.

Митчелл резко поворачивает голову, но, против всякого ожидания, смотрит весело, почти насмешливо. Уголки его губ чуть дергаются, как будто он с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

\- После Марди-Гра пятьдесят шестого довольно сложно оценить _такое_ открытие клуба, - Митчелл прикусывает губу, но улыбка так и рвётся наружу.

Андерс хочет привычно закатить глаза, но весь мир делает неожиданный кульбит, заставляя его для надежности вцепиться пальцами в барную стойку. Нет, в руку Митчелла, которая лежит _на_ барной стойке. Кожа его плаща прохладная, не смотря на то, что температура в набитом людьми помещении явно превышает все допустимые нормы. Андерс неловко перебирает пальцами, чертя линии швов, выпрямляя складки, и не может отвести взгляд.

\- По-моему, с тебя уже хватит, - выдыхает Митчелл ему в самое ухо, отстраняется, подхватывает под руку и уверенно выводит из клуба. Андерс думает, что с него, конечно, совсем не хватит, он вообще-то взрослый чело…бог и может сам распоряжаться своими временем, деньгами и телом. Но мысль его движется слишком медленно, заторможено, поэтому, когда он уже готов озвучить свою идею, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что они сидят на заднем сиденье такси.

 

Домой Митчелл затаскивает его так же, держа под руку. И ключи находит сразу, кровосос несчастный. Но что удивляет Андерса даже сквозь мягкую пелену опьянения, Митчелл не злится. Не раздражается. Не осуждает. Он всё так же с трудом сдерживает улыбку, хотя и шипит что-то про обувь и свеж помытые полы.

А потом Митчелл сгружает его на кровать в его, Андерса, собственной спальне. Приоткрывает окно, впуская в комнату холодный июньский ветер.

\- Я, вообще-то, и сам мог справиться, - упрямо бормочет Андерс и пытается сесть на кровати. Попытка выходит совершенно неуклюжей, мир снова плывет и дергается, и Андерс падает на спину, часто-часто моргая от неожиданности.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - тихо выдыхает Митчелл и выходит из комнаты, обжигая его на последок коротким взглядом тёмных глаз.

Он вообще часто так делает, думает Андерс, пока потолок всё никак не желает прекращать вращаться. Обжигает взглядами. Смотрит так, что ему, Андерсу, становится почти неловко – хочется сразу поправить сдавливающий шею узел галстука, даже если никакого галстука на нём на самом деле нет. Волосы поправить. Расправить плечи. И, может быть, отвести взгляд. Потому что боги Асгарда уж точно никогда не краснеют.

На этой позитивной ноте потолок комнаты перестаёт наконец вращаться, и Андерс, удовлетворенно вздохнув, проваливается в тяжелый пьяный сон, ещё до того, как в его голове успевает сформироваться какая-то важная, очень важная мысль.

* * *

Донна целуется очень круто, и хотя Андерс никак не может вспомнить её фото в купальнике, которая она определенно должна была приложить к своему резюме, он не сомневается, что продолжение его ждёт такое же крутое.

Сегодня суббота, за окном светит не по-зимнему яркое солнце, где-то вдалеке слышится детский смех и шум машин. Они сидят на диване в гостиной в квартире Андерса, куда он _заманил_ Донну, заявив, что ему срочно требуется её помощь…с чем-то, он уже не помнит.

Вообще-то, с тех пор, как у них с Митчеллом наступило перемирие, Андерс перестал водить девушек к себе домой, предпочитая развлекаться в клубах, барах и в кладовках. И на заднем сиденье машины. И в своём офисе. И даже пару раз на подземной парковке. В общем, где угодно, но не в собственно спальне.

Донна немного отстраняется и, соблазнительно улыбнувшись, начинает расстёгивать одну за другой пуговицы на его рубашке. Андерс довольно хмыкает, притягивает её к себе за талию и покрывает короткими поцелуями её длинную шею и оголившееся плечо.

Он слышит какой-то шум на фоне, кажется, это шаги, но Донна в этот момент отвлекается от его рубашки и, со смехом откидывая голову, опускает руку на его ширинку. Андерс двигает бедрами, чтобы тонкая девичья ладонь прижалась ещё ближе, и прикусывает нежную кожу на её шее.

Громком хлопает дверь. Андерс вздрагивает всем телом и резко вскидывает голову, едва не ткнув макушкой Донне прямо в нос.

\- Что это было? – Донна хмурится, отодвигаясь, зябко поводит плечами.

\- Не обращай внимания, - отзывается Андерс, успокаивающе поглаживая её по бедру.

Но, когда Донна послушно возвращается к процессу избавления его от одежды, он никак не может отвести взгляд от стоящей на кофейном столике нелепой кружки с дымящимся и, наверняка, чудовищным кофе.

* * *

Однажды они напиваются. Это полдень пятницы, Андерс провёл всё утро в своём офисе, лёжа на диване и запуская кривые бумажные самолётики в свою новую ассистентку Марию (ей за 50, и он вообще не помнит, чем думал, когда соглашался взять её на работу). Запускать самолётики в человека, который сидит за стеной довольно трудоёмкое занятие, а Митчелл, естественно, не помогает – развалился в его, Андерса, кресле, закинув ноги на белоснежный стол, и читает Хоббита.

Андерс страдальчески вздыхает и, сбросив на пол весь свой стратегический запас самолётиков, решительно поднимается на ноги.

\- Нам надо нажраться, - говорит он, потягиваясь. Митчелл вопросительно вскидывает брови, но от книги всё-таки отвлекается.

\- Прямо сейчас? – уточняет он, и Андерс радостно кивает. – Мы ещё на ланч не ездили даже.

\- Заодно и перекусим, - Андерс хватает свой пиджак и нагло сбрасывает ноги Митчелла со стола, ища ключи от машины. Тот только скептически хмыкает, но из кресла всё-таки вылезает.

 

В общем, они напиваются. Нажираются. Надираются в хлам. Сидя прямо на полу в гостиной в квартире Андерса. Между ними стоит почти пустая бутылка скандинавской водки, которую весь клан Джонсонов заказывает из Швеции в каких-то промышленных масштабах. Рядом лежит поднос с разнообразной закуской, которую Андерс, сам от себя не ожидая, соорудил за жалкие двадцать минут, пока охлаждалась водка.

Митчелл сидит, прислонившись спиной к декоративной кирпичной кладке и, запрокинув голову, выдыхает тонкие струйки сигаретного дыма. Андерс ненавидят, когда у него в квартире курят – он даже сам не ленится и вылезает на крышу каждый раз, когда его накрывает острая необходимость насладиться новой дозой никотина. А Митчелл сидит и курит, колечки из дыма пускает. Вместо очередной нелепой футболке на нём чёрная борцовка – и где только прятал всё это время. И митенки эти зелёные, будто вторая кожа.

Андерс делает очередной глоток водки прямо из бутылки - внутренности будто обжигает огнём, - и тянет в рот хлебец с лосиным паштетом. Митчелл поначалу с опаской отнёсся к незнакомой закуске, но потом ничего, втянулся. Почти половину умял уже, а ещё вампир называется.

\- Так значит, _Браги_ , - тянет Митчелл, и Андерс чувствует острое желание замурлыкать от того, как он произносит его _настоящее_ имя. – Я думал, ты должен быть мудрым и красноречивым. Бог поэзии и таланта. А ты…

\- В Мидгарде немного другие правила, - отзывается Андерс, досадливо морщится, заметив, что водки осталось совсем немного. – Тем более, красноречия у меня хоть отбавляй. Видел, как я ловко ту медсестричку закадрил? Шесть слов, шесть! И она согласилась перепихнуться со мной в подсобке. Я уверен, ты бы так не смог.

\- У тебя всё сводится к сексу, - вздыхает Митчелл, его влажные губы блестят в свете закатного солнца, он медленно выдыхает дым, и Андерс чувствует легкое головокружение.

\- Ты прямо как Тай, - морщится Андерс, пытаясь отогнать наваждение. Наваждение снова выдыхает сигаретный дым, тот искрится, ловя отблести солнца, и кажется, что теперь уже весь Митчелл отливает золотым. – Он, кстати, гей, ты в курсе?

\- Тай не гей, - хмыкает Митчелл, его губы растягиваются в полуулыбку. – Я знаю, что это твоя выдумка, чтобы выставить его идиотом перед…как её звали?

\- А, не важно, - отмахивается Андерс, не смотря на расслабленную позу, он чувствует себя вдруг неуютно.

Солнце почти скрывается за горизонтом. Митчелл продолжает курить так, будто завтра никогда не наступит. Он вампир, ему, кровососу, всё ни по чем. Андерс залпом допивает остатки водки и чувствует острое желание глупо, совершенно по-детски смеяться в голос.

 

Он засыпает в итоге, уронив голову Митчеллу на плечо. Митчелл пахнет сигаретами, дождём и мятой, Андерс глубоко вдыхает эту роковую смесь и никак не может успокоить своё бешено колотящееся сердце. Во снах в ту ночь он видит обрывки неясных образов: вспышки молний, пшеничные поля, золотой отсвет на шкуре барана, набухшие капли росы на зелёной траве, море в огне и благородного оленя с ветвистыми рогами, украшенными настоящим серебром.

* * *

На самом деле, вся проблема в том, что на Митчелла не действуют его, Андерса, _чары._ Он привык пользоваться своим даром, как рукой или ногой – это часть его, хотя и не такая сильная, как ему бы хотелось. Когда-то было время… Но Андерсу приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. И он довольствуется. Довольствовался. Чёрт.

Андерс не знает, чего от этого кровососа вообще ожидать. Понятно, что не нож в спину, но… Митчелл молчит, улыбается, читает, жрёт свои халявные печенюшки. Пьет пиво. Заваривает чай. Приглаживает кудри. Может провести целый день на диване, забросив ноги на спинку и разглядывая альбом с немецкими гравюрами. А на следующий день пропасть и вернуться только под вечер, вынуждая Андерса сидеть дома и вздрагивать от каждого звонка.

 

А однажды Митчелл пришел домой вообще под утро. Андерс тогда пригласил к себе Эллу – красотку из продуктового, они познакомились у стойки с баклажанами, и да, это был знак судьбы. Андерс как раз лежал в своей постели, разметавшись, а Элла скакала на нём в позе перевернутой наездницы, и ничто не предвещало беды. Андерс уже был опасно близок к финалу, когда Элла вдруг дернулась, страшно завизжала и, соскочив с его члена, бросилась куда-то в угол, продолжая отчаянно молотить руками по воздуху и издавать совершенно непривлекательные звуки.

Андерс потерянно хлопал глазами пару мгновений, а потом перевёл взгляд, и как раз вовремя – он успел увидеть на пороге распахнутой двери мрачного Митчелла, чьи глаза были наполнены тьмой, а клыки были отчётливо видны в свете ламп.

\- Извини, не удержался, - бросил Митчелл, на его лице отразилась плохо скрываемая досада.

Андерс только заторможено кивнул, всё ещё пытаясь понять, какого чёрта сейчас произошло, а Митчелл, вернув свой обычный вид, плотно закрыл дверь.

 

Эллу пришлось успокаивать потом ещё два часа и поить текилой. Она вырубилась на его диване – испуганная, заплаканная, укутанная в его рубашку. А Андерс даже не смог найти в себе силы рассердиться.

* * *

\- Пригласительные готовы, - звонко отчитывается Рейчел, новая ассистентка вот уже третью неделю, в ответ Андерс лишь утвердительно хмыкает, даже не поворачивая к ней головы.

\- Я тогда их на столе оставлю, да? – нерешительно продолжает Рейчел, её декольте сегодня уже неприличной глубины, но эта мысль почему-то совершенно не вызывает у Андерса желания немедленно затащить девушку в подсобку. Или хотя бы завалить её на кожаный диван.

\- Да, оставь, - задумчиво тянет Андерс, и Рейчел, ещё мгновение потоптавшись у его стола, тихо выходит из кабинета.

Андерс не понимает, что происходит. Вот уже которую неделю в его груди зреет совершенно незнакомое чувство. Зреет, расцветает, пускает корни. Андерс попробовал поделиться этим с Таем, но тот лишь выдал какую-то романтическую глупость, заставляя Андерса закатить глаза. _Будто у души вырастают крылья_. Он, бог поэзии, и то не опустился бы до такой пошлятины.

 

В дверь тихо стучат. Это Митчелл. Он завел новую, совершенно невыносимую привычку постоянно стучать. Если раньше он врывался в любое помещение, где Андерс пытался от него скрыться, как маленький ураган, либо смеясь, либо поджимая губы, то теперь он _всегда_ стучит. Даже в грёбанную входную дверь в их квартире.

\- Заходи, - громко говорит Андерс, уже смирившийся с новым положением дел, выпрямляется в своём кресле, зачем-то берет в руки папку с документами для Криса.

\- Я, собственно, хотел сказать, что пропущу сегодня ланч, - раздается от двери вкрадчивый голос Митчелла, Андерс изо всех сил старается на него не смотреть. – Майк просил к нему заехать.

\- Да, без проблем, - Андерс закрывает папку, так и не прочитав ни одного документа, откладывает её и переводит взгляд на компьютер. – Я думаю, я сам доберусь потом домой.

Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы это было похоже на утверждение, а не вопрос. Митчелл шелестит что-то в ответ и скрывается за дверью. Андерс откидывается на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза, и досадливо морщится. Ну вот и какого чёрта происходит?

Майк.

Андерс вздрагивает всем телом и распахивает глаза, осознавая. Скорее всего, Майк захочет разорвать – что там у них, контракт? – с Митчеллом. В конце концов, прошло уже полгода, а на Андерса не было совершено ни одного покушения. Выходит, и телохранитель ему теперь ни к чему.

Андерс утыкается лбом в прохладную столешницу и снова, совершенно некстати, вспоминает слова Тая. _Будто у души вырастают крылья._ Ну бред же.

* * *

Андерс набрасывается на него, едва Митчелл успевает закрыть входную дверь.

Уже давно за полночь, Андерс засиделся в офисе допоздна, отчаянно не желая возвращаться в пустую тёмную квартиру. Но потом появился охранник и вежливо, но настойчиво попросил его покинуть здание, ведь у него нет разрешение находиться там ночью. Андерс искренне собирался отправиться домой, но какая-то непонятная (и явно нечистая) сила притащила его в ту дурацкую тайскую забегаловку на другом конце Окленда. Она всё ещё была открыта, поэтому Андерсу пришлось припарковаться, вылезти из машины и накупить тайской еды, которая ему даже не слишком нравится – в холодильнике теперь контейнеров едва ли не больше, чем мешков с донорской кровью.

А потом Андерс упал на диван в гостиной и… Он собирался ещё поработать. Почитать. Выпить. Посмотреть эротический канал. Да хоть трансляцию американского футбола. Но вместо этого он убил три часа на разглядывание идиотского альбома с этими его немецкими гравюрами. Тоска, да и только.

А потом ключ завозился в замке, и Митчелл на этот раз не стал стучать или даже звонить, и Андерс поднялся на ноги, чтобы… Чтобы сделать что-нибудь. А потом Митчелл зашел – растрепанный, в кожаном плаще, который он теперь предпочитал разноцветным бомберам. И Андерс успел подумать, что у него, наверное, губы сейчас очень холодные, потому что на улице чёртов август.

И в следующее мгновение он уже прижимает Митчелла всем телом к двери, его пальцы путаются в чёрных кудрях, а губы жадно впиваются в действительно прохладные губы вампира.

В первое мгновение Митчелл стоит истуканом, и Андерс с ужасом чувствует, как у него в груди начинает зарождаться паника. Потому что страшно. Потому что он уже не помнит, когда последний раз целовал кого _без_ чар. Совсем.

А потом Митчелл отвечает – приоткрывает губы, впуская настойчивый горячий язык. И лезет Андерсу под футболку ледяными пальцами, царапая поясницу.

И да, по дороге в спальню они разбивают коллекционную вазу и роняют картину. И торшер. И рамку с фотографиями. А всё потому, что Андерс не может перестать прижимать Митчелла ко всем вертикальным поверхностям. Тереться об его бедро своим каменным от возбуждения членом. Митчелл запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи-укусы и буквально разрывает футболку Андерса на жалкие тряпки.

Они сталкиваются пальцами, пытаясь расстегнуть ремень Андерса. Митчелл сбрасывает ботинки, бормоча что-то про полы. Андерс смеется в голос и с удивлением отмечает, что Митчелл готов целовать его куда угодно, лишь бы не в шею. И глаза у Митчелла наливаются тьмой, когда он, Андерс, наконец-то справляется с ремнем и тянет молнию на джинсах вниз.

Они падают на кровать Андерса – Митчелл уверенно проходит мимо двери в свою спальню, утягивая Андерса за собой. Путаются в руках, ногах. Андерс стягивает с Митчелла клетчатую рубашку, на которой ещё в коридоре оторвал несколько пуговиц, торопясь её расстегнуть. Проводит языком по выпирающей ключице. Митчелл замирает, мягко касается его щеки, и Андерс, тихо хмыкнув себе под нос, снимает наконец-то с него эти чертовы зелёные митенки. Да, зубами. У Митчелла это вызывает смешок, тихий, на выдохе. Он толкается бедрами вверх, поторапливая, и тут Андерс с удивлением вспоминает, что, вообще-то, никогда раньше не спал с мужчиной.

\- Это не так сложно, как кажется, - тянет Митчелл, в его глазах горят огни Мории, и Андерс роняет голову ему на плечо, лишь бы не застонать от этого идиотского ирландского акцента. Как он раньше-то терпел – не понятно.

А Митчелл переворачивает их одним рывком, приживает Андерса к кровати, вылизывает его губы и решительно тянет его джинсы вниз. Вместе с бельем.

Андерс не привык стесняться своего тела, но под жадным взглядом Митчелла он чувствует, как краснеет. Натурально заливается румянцем, будто мальчишка на первом свидании. Митчелл ничего не говорит, лишь тычется носом ему в живот, коленом раздвигает ноги, нежно прикусывает бедро.

\- Смазка там…- Андерс неопределенно машет рукой в сторону прикроватной тумбочки и стонет, когда Митчелл нависает над ним, прижимаясь бедрами, в попытке дотянуться до единственного ящика.

Андерса ведёт, плавит, он тонет в запахе, в горячих прикосновениях. Ни с одной женщиной, чёрт возьми, _ни с одной_. И сердце бьется в горле, и хочется выгибаться, стонать в голос, орать, когда в него проникают прохладные, изящные пальцы. И Андерс разводит ноги шире, облегчая доступ, и выгибается дугой. А Митчелл осыпает поцелуями его плечи, грудь, живот, ловит его пальцы и жадно вылизывает их языком, отчего Андерс, кажется, видит звезды.

А потом Митчелл входит в него, медленно, убийственно медленно. И Андерс мечется, как в бреду, а Митчелл удерживает его весом своего тела, целует жадно, не давая сделать вдох. И двигается в нём медленно, размеренно, неторопливо. Мучительно. Андерс не может сдержать стоны, и, кажется, это продолжается целую вечность. Но потом Митчелл, сжалившись, ускоряет темп, впечатывается в его тело, задевая внутри точку, от которой удовольствие разливается по всему телу. И Андерс тонет, тонет в этом удовольствии, срывает голос, комкает простыни. И ему оказывается достаточно всего одного легкого полуукуса в плечо, чтобы излиться с громким стоном на собственный живот. А Митчеллу, видимо, достаточно этого, потому что он кончает следом, глубоко погрузившись в податливое тело.

* * *

Митчелл спит, разметавшись, в его развороченной постели, а Андерс сидит на крыше, завернувшись с толстовку и натянув пижамные штаны, и курит уже вторую сигарету подряд. Потому что – какого хрена.

Он прожил больше тридцати лет и ни разу, ни разу ему не приходилось заниматься самокопанием. И уж тем более, анализом чувств другого человека. Вампира. Не важно.

А теперь он оказался в ситуации, в которой он, бог мудрости и красноречия, даже не представляет, что делать. Ведь не под чарами, Митчелл сам пошел к нему в постель.

Пошел добровольно и, похоже, даже с удовольствием. И было всё, конечно, волшебно. Но что дальше-то?

Андерс делает глубокую затяжку, медленно выдыхает едкий дым тоненькой струйкой. Сигареты пахнут Митчеллом. Толстовка пахнет Митчеллом. Его собственное тело всё пропахло Митчеллом. Раньше Андерса подобные вещи не волновали. Теперь он не может перестать об этом думать. И почему-то хочется улыбаться.

Андерс мотает головой, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино. Не о том он сейчас думает, не о том. Тело сладко ноет, Андерс поводит бедрами чувствуя слабую ломоту в мышцах. _Не о том._

Митчелл не очередная его победа, его нельзя выставить из постели и делать вид, что всё так и задумано. Не вычеркнешь теперь, не прогонишь.  Потому что – а как без него? Куда? И тайская еда в холодильнике, и бомберы эти его идиотские на плечиках в шкафу, и чая ещё несколько коробок. Да и японской кофеваркой Андерс уже не помнит, как пользоваться. А Донне кто будет помогать? Или Марии? Рейчел? Не важно. В офисе же станет просто невыносимо, если его…

Андерс делает последнюю затяжку и щелчком пальцем отправляет окурок в полёт. Чёртова душа, которой внезапно понадобились крылья.

Андерс сидит на крыше до тех пор, пока на небе не начинают гаснуть первые звезды. Он промерзает насквозь, но никак не решается вернуться в теплую постель. Ему неуютно со всеми этими мыслями, со всеми этими чувствами. Но запах Митчелла на его руках, даже после всех выкуренных сигарет, заставляет его почему-то улыбаться.

 

Когда он возвращается всё-таки домой, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, его постель оказывается пуста. И вещей Митчелла, которые он так старательно снимал с него всего несколько часов назад, тоже нигде нет. Как и самого Митчелла.

Андерс, сделав глубокий вдох, собирает свою разбросанную одежду, а затем, немного подумав, решительно меняет постельное белье. И уснуть у него не получается ещё очень долго.

* * *

\- У тебя встреча с МакМилланом через два часа, ты готов? – спрашивает Мария, его новая-старая ассистентка, без стука заходя в кабинет. Андерс запретил кому-либо стучать в его присутствии.

\- Готов, - бурчит Андерс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, где у него уже третий раз подряд так удачно складывается пасьянс.

\- Я собрала для тебя кое-что, посмотри перед выходом, - вздыхает Мария и, пристроив на краю его стола толстую кожаную папку, выходит из кабинета, неплотно прикрывая дверь. Андерс переводит взгляд на папку, задумчиво кусает губы, а затем снова возвращается к пасьянсу.

 

Прошла неделя. Митчелл так и не объявился, зато у Андерса состоялся «серьезный» разговор с Майком. Андерс пришел – хорошо, ворвался! – к нему на следующий день, после того как провел почти бессонную ночь на холодных свежих простынях и был не в состоянии отправиться с утра в офис. Андерс к нему ворвался, _возможно_ немного наорал…В общем, потребовал рассказать, где Митчелл и зачем Майк вызывал его к себе.

Майк – мудила, - пожал плечами и заявил, что всё, дорогой братец, нет у тебя больше телохранителя, хватит с тебя. А у Митчелла теперь, оказывается, другая работа. И по столу ладонью хлопнул, как отрезал.

Андерс конечно вылил на него все свои запасы сарказма и даже немного яда добавил, но более внятного ответа от брата не добился.

Через два дня Андерс попробовал другую тактику – созвал семейный сбор, организовал ужин, закуски, напитки. Пригласил даже девушку для Тая, чтобы того задобрить – известно же, что ему Майк всё рассказывает. Увы, не прокатило. Майк вообще не явился, а Тай, хоть номер у девушки и взял, тайнами делиться не спешил. Зато хлопнул Андерса по плечу и понёс какую-то ересь про любовь, кольца и почему-то Святого Валентина. Это в августе-то.

Поэтому теперь Андерс уже который день сидит на работе, раскладывает пасьянс и хандрит.

Рейчел, продержавшаяся у него дольше всех, уже на следующий день начала выводить Андерса из себя своим декольте и каблуками. Не долго думая, он нашел Марию и, призвав на помощь все свои силы, убедил её вернуться на работу. Даже прибавку ей обещал, хотя она и так согласилась после пары фраз.

От хандры это мало помогло. Зато стало спокойнее работать. Не то, чтобы он сильно этим злоупотребляет в последнее время.

Андерс качает головой и, с трудом найдя в себе силы оторваться от компьютера, открывает принесенную Марией папку. МакМиллан важный клиент, ему всё-таки стоит подготовиться к их встрече. Хоть немного.

 

Официантка в ресторане, где они встречаются с МакМилланом, усердно строит Андерсу глазки. И разве что не в лицо ему не тычет своим туго обтянутым белой форменной рубашкой бюстом. Андерс раздраженно выдыхает и отводит взгляд. Там, где раньше он бы с удовольствием раздел и вставил, теперь хочется лишь отвернуться. И этот факт тоже его порядком бесит. Но вдумываться, разбираться у него просто нет сил.

МакМиллан медлит, тянет время, с сомнение листает предложения, над которыми Андерс вчера сидел полночи – а что ему ещё было делать в неприятно пустой квартире. Так хоть какую-то часть работы сделал.

\- Я не уверен, но…- МакМиллан снова бросает взгляд на разложенные перед ним бумаги. – Мне вас так хорошо рекомендовали. Я думаю, мы можем попробовать, но вот эти варианты…

\- Мы можем изменить любые детали, которые вы пожелаете, - Андерс выдавливает из себя улыбку, но, заметив остатки сомнения на лице МакМиллана, берёт себя в руки и, тряхнув головой, пускает в дело свои чары. – Мы с вами отлично сработаемся. Ваш приём останется в памяти всего города, поверьте мне. Никто, кроме меня не справится с такой задачей.

\- Да-да, вы правы, - растерянно отзывается МакМиллан, уже с новыми интересом разглядывая предложенные варианты. Андерс незаметно выдыхает, стараясь не выдать неожиданно накатившего на него волнения.

* * *

Дома тихо. Андерс заходит в квартиру, потратив довольно продолжительное время на поиски ключей – опять, - тихо закрывает за собой дверь и приваливается в ней всем телом, прикрывая глаза.

Горит торшер. Чёрт, кажется, он забыл его выключить после вчерашнего мозгового штурма, так, небось, и прогорел весь день. Досадно. Андерс стаскивает ботинки и, скинув пальто прямо на диван, медленно двигается в сторону кухни. Из который ему на встречу выходит Митчелл в клетчатой рубашке, своих дурацких митенках и с кружкой чая в руках. Кажется, снова мятный.

Митчелл поднимает на него взгляд, его губы растягиваются в такую солнечную улыбку, что Андерсу кажется, он сейчас ослепнет.

\- Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? – от неожиданно выдыхает Андерс, застывая посреди гостиной в нелепой позе.

\- Я вроде как здесь живу, - пожимает плечами Митчелл, снова деревенея. Андерс мысленно ругает себя за способность замечать такие мелочи.

\- Майк сказал, что мне больше не нужен телохранитель, - Андерс поджимает губы знакомым ему самому жестом, мысленно чертыхается, складывает руки на груди.

\- Да, удивительно, но никто не хочет тебя немедленно убить, - согласно кивает Митчелл, отросшие кудри качаются в такт его движению. Андерс на мгновение теряет нить разговора.

\- Но ты думаешь, ты можешь вот так вот просто врываться ко мне домой и делать вид…- начинает Андерс, закипая. Что ж, это точно лучше хандры.

\- Я не врывался, - перебивает его Митчелл, привычно дергая плечом. – У меня вообще-то есть ключ. Ты сам мне его дал.

Андерс закатывает глаза, и эта привычная реакция заставляет что-то сжаться в его груди.

\- Где ты был, м? И какого чёрта ты вернулся, если ты больше мне не нужен? – Андерс надеется, что его голос звучит твёрдо и надменно. Он бог красноречия, в конце концов, контролировать свои слова это его пряма обязанность. Способность. Не важно.

\- Я ездил в Веллингтон, - теперь Митчелл хмурится, недоуменно и даже растерянно. – Майку там надо было уладить один вопрос.

\- Какой? – прищуривается Андерс, невольно делая шаг ему навстречу.

\- Майк собирается бар открыть, не знаю, рассказывал ли он тебе, - Митчелл обходит Андерса по большой дуге и, поставив кружку на кофейный столик, прислоняется бедрами к спинке дивана. – Он ищет себе поставщиков сейчас, в первую очередь, алкоголя. А я знаю одного парня в Веллингтоне, он как раз мне должен за…В общем, должен. Вот я и ездил с ним поговорить.

\- А мне почему не сказал? – Андерс испытующе заглядывает в темные глаза, но в них по-прежнему горит недоумение вперемешку с каким-то болезненным спокойствием.

\- Я собирался, но…- Митчелл забавно морщится, мнется, подбирая слова. – Когда я проснулся, тебя нигде не было, а мне уже надо было ехать. Я подумал, это не слишком важно, тем более, ты прекрасно сможешь обойтись без моего общества несколько дней. В крайнем случае, пошел бы к Майку, он бы…

\- Я ходил, - Андерс отводит взгляд, его кулаки сжимаются против воли. – Он меня послал. Сказал, не моё дело.

\- Ммм, - хмыкает Митчелл, задумчиво кивает головой, прикусив нижнюю губу. – А на меня ты чего взъелся?

\- Я не взъелся, - ворчит Андерс, всё ещё не поднимая на него взгляд. – Я просто… Я вернулся, а ты уже ушел. И ни записки, ничего. Я подумал, ты уехал. Навсегда. А тут ещё Тай с его крыльями души. Выбесил меня знатно.

\- Крылья души? – переспрашивает Митчелл, его брови удивленно ползут вверх, а губы растягиваются в непроизвольной улыбке. Андерс зависает секунд на десять, не меньше.

\- Долгая история, - наконец отзывается он, Митчелл лишь пожимает плечами. – Не уезжай больше так, ладно?

\- Почему? – Митчелл смотрит на него испытующе, и Андерсу снова кажется, что он краснеет под этим внимательным взглядом. Как грёбанная школьница.

\- Мало ли, вдруг кто-нибудь всё-таки захочет меня убить, - Андерс подходит к Митчеллу так близко, что их дыхание перемешивается. Митчелл расставляет ноги, позволяя Андерсу оказаться ещё ближе. Хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё.

\- _Браги_ , - выдыхает Митчелл, отчаянно, болезненно, но Андерс уверенно зарывается пальцами в чёрные кудри и наклоняется, почти касаясь его приоткрытых губ.

\- _Illa má ég. Við sjö ára, ógæfu þinni_ – шепчет Андерс, горячо, еле сдерживаясь. Его губы сами складывают слова незнакомого языка.

\- Это по-исландски? – Митчелл смотрит ему теперь в глаза, и Андерсу кажется, что он видит, как на ободке его зрачком начинает зарождаться тьма.

\- Наверное, - Андерс пожимает плечами и мягко касается его губ кончиком своего языка. – Видишь, что ты творишь? Пробуждаешь во мне божественно начало.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас пошутил про божественный конец? – Митчелл приподнимает бровь, его губы снова разъезжаются в улыбку, но голос его тянучий, терпкий, почти невыносимо притягательный.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал разговаривать, - и Андерс наконец-то накрывает его губы своими.

 

В этот раз всё происходит ещё лучше, чем в прошлый. И да, они снова что-то роняют, и путаются пальцами, и теперь очередь Митчелла рвать пуговицы на рубашке. Андерс прижимается, вжимается, едва ли не скулит. А Митчелл целует его жадно, рвано дышит ему в губы, тянет непослушными пальцами с бедер штаны вместе с бельем.

И снова жарко, пьяняще, безумно. Удовольствием затопляет, уносит за горизонт и дальше. И Андерсу хочется кричать на этом незнакомом языке, складывать оды, на века запечатлеть в Истории ловкие пальцы Митчелла, его губы, его дурацкую привычку закусывать их, запрокидывать голову, подставляя шею. Его стоны. Его срывающийся шепот. Андерс снова кончает первым после новой вечности удовольствия. Митчелл догоняет его буквально через секунду, утыкаясь носом ему в ключицу.

 

\- И жили они долго и счастливо, - улыбается Андерс, откидываясь на подушки. Митчелл лежит на животе и лениво водит носом по его бедру.

\- Да, до первой юбки, - Митчелл хмыкает и утыкается носом ему в пупок, заставляя Андерса непроизвольно и очень по-идиотски хихикнуть.

\- Нет, просто, - Андерс зарывается пальцами в его волосы, нежно массирует кожу головы.

Митчелл что-то недоверчиво мычит и осторожно, очень осторожно прикусывает кожу у него на бедре. А Андерс ощущает острое, почти невозможное желание убедить Митчелла, что да, никаких больше первых юбок. Или вторых. Или третьих.

Что ж, судя по тому, что Митчелл не спешит вернуть ему ключ от квартиры и не бросается собирать свои идиотские бомберы, у него, Андерса, ещё будет шанс. И доказать, и показать, и повторить. А пока он рывком переворачивает Митчелла на спину и поудобнее устраивается у него на бедрах, прижимая его руки к кровати. Митчелл смеется, хрипло, солнечно. И Андерс не может сдержать ответную улыбку.


End file.
